Liars
by 13 Lucky Ducky 13
Summary: At Asher and Jenny's party, Eric doesn't say he's gay because he's not; instead he says he's in love with Jenny and that she didn't lose her V-card to Asher... but someone else. Eric/Jenny. 6 chapters. FYI: Jenny & Eric are 17, everyone else is 19. AU...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It seems little J lied about having sex with Asher. Oh she did lose her V-card, just not with him. Come on little J, we'll all know soon enough. You know you love me.

Xo xo,

Gossip Girl

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"I- I—" Jenny Humphrey stuttered.

"Come on Jenny," Blair taunted, "we're all waiting."

Eric came out from behind Blair.

"Eric," Jenny breathed.

"Are you that ashamed that you wouldn't tell the truth? Gossip Girl was right!" Eric said loudly, "Jenny did lose her V-card! But not with Asher. She had sex with me. Who's gonna love you now?... Babe."

"Eric, why are you doing this?" Jenny cried.

"I just wanted everyone to know the truth. I hate liars Jenny," Eric turned and left.

She chased after him, "I was helping my friend!"

"Helping? Or using?" Eric shot back, "Have fun with your man wh*re."

"Eric you don't understand! ERIC!" Jenny screamed.

"WHAT?" He spun back around only to see Jenny holding her stomach.

"Forget it," she ran away crying.

Now you're probably wondering how Jenny got in this position. It all started when Eric got released from the hospital about a month ago...

{One month ago}

Jenny was cramming for a huge math test coming up. She heard a knock.

Her dad went to get Chinese food and Dan was sleeping with Serena at her place.

She got up, answered the door and saw it was Eric.

"Ah! Eric! You're out!" Jenny said happily, "What are you doing here? I would've thought you'd spend your first day of freedom partying."

"I came for this," and he kissed her

It took her a second to realize Eric was kissing me before she kissed back.

"I've had a crush on you since I met you," Eric said.

"Really? I've liked you too!"

Eric kissed her again, this time she didn't hesitate.

They smiled at each other. She took him to her room and they made out... until she heard the car door slam.

She pushed him away, "My dad's home... Quick! Out the fire escape!"

He began climbing out the window but turned to kiss me once more. Jenny loved it.

"Ok now go!" She laughed, "Hurry!"

When he was gone, she rushed to the kitchen to finish studying.

"Hi sweety! I'm home! How's studying going?" He asked.

"Great," Jenny replied, biting the end of her pencil and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

{Three Weeks Ago}

Eric was thinking how Jenny was perfect, but she doesn't want anyone else knowing that they were dating yet.

He loves her deeply. And he doesn't really know if she knows it or not.

Dan is sleeping with his sister. Eric had a feeling already, but walking in on them really proved it.

•Flashback•

Eric knocked on his sister's door, "Serena I need my laptop back! I accidentally left it in there!"

"I'm busy Eric!" She yelled sounding out of breathe.

He started walking away, but then he heard her scream, "OH GOD!"

He burst in only to find them under the covers doing each other.

"Oh my god, I didn't just see that," Eric said and grabbed his laptop. "Sorry. Carry on."

He called Jenny.

"...That's nothing. Two days ago I went to take a shower and they were sleeping naked on the bathroom floor and it was so gross." She said.

•End of Flashback•

"Jen," he said to her, "I think we should have the 'talk'."

"I don't know. I love you so much so if your ready than I am," she smiled.

"I feel the same way. Maybe we should wait until it becomes special for the both of us."

She nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled and hugged her.

{A few days later}

Eric opened their hotel room to find Jenny crying.

"Jen? What happened?" He asked.

She ran right to him and hugged him, "My mom came home... With her boyfriend."

"Shh, it's going to be alright," He soothed as he stroked her hair. When she calmed he held her at arms length, "Better?"

She nodded and Eric kissed her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

{Two weeks ago}

Jenny called Eric. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" He asked into the receiver.

"It's me, come over. My dad is on tour and my brother is at some motel with Serena for privacy. Come over."

"Be right there," by the time he was over, she had everything ready.

"Hey," Jenny said cooly, "We're watching a classic."

"Friday the 13th?" He asked smiling a little.

She shrugged, "I've always wanted to see it, but I'm freaked out by scary movies."

So they watched and she held on to him. When it was ending, Jenny looked up at Eric. He looked at her.

Then they all of a sudden started making out hard and passionate. He helped her up.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too," she gave a cheesy grin and then they were back to making out.

They went into her room and stripped of their clothes.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

She woke up with Eric right next to me. He was watching her.

"You're beautiful," he commented.

She blushed, but still managed to tease, "You're not so bad looking yourself."

They grinned at each other.

"Last night was..." She couldn't even finish.

"Amazing," he finished for her.

"How about round 2?" She asked.

"Round 2 of what?" He played dumb.

Jenny straddled him, "You know what I mean. We have until Monday."

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

They didn't stop at round 2. They kept going for as long they could.

Sunday night was when he had to leave.

"Can't I stay one more night?" He whined.

She shook my head, but smiled, "No Dan's on his way home."

When he was finally dressed, he left reluctantly. Perfect timing too. Not even a three minutes later, and Dan came in.

"How was your weekend alone, Jen?" Dan asked.

Jenny smirked when he wasn't looking, but said, "Fine. How was your weekend f-ing Serena?"

He grinned, "Perfect."

She grinned back, "Good for you. You love her?"

He nodded, "I really do."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

{One week ago}

It was the park where Jenny first met Asher.

"Jenny Humphrey?" He asked.

"Yeah that's me. Who are you?"

"Asher Hornsby," he stuck out his hand.

"And am I supposed to know that name?"

"Not yet... I go to Unity. I need your help. Pretend to be my girlfriend and trust me it'll up your popularity."

"Why?"

"I'm gay so everyone at my school is beginning to wonder why I won't date anyone."

"It's an interesting case... Ok fine," she agreed.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"I'm dating Asher Hornsby," she announced.

A few days later Eric came up to her when she was with her friends.

"Jenny can I speak to you?" He asked.

"Um... Sure."

They walked out of eavesdropping range.

"What the hell Jenny. I thought you loved me," he said angry and hurt.

"Eric I do, but Asher is my friend and needed my help. You wouldn't understand. I promise it's just a lie," Jenny smiled and walked off.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"You walk out that door and you not only lose my trust... You lose my respect too," her dad said.

She left anyways.

The party was going great! Until Blair crashed.

Everyone got texts from Gossip Girl. Including Jenny. She wrote:

It seems little J lied about having sex with Asher. Oh she did lose her V-card, just not with him. Come on little J, we'll all know soon enough. You know you love me.

Xo xo,

Gossip Girl

"Got anything to say for yourself, Jenny?" Blair crossed her arms.

"I- I—" Jenny Humphrey stuttered.

"Come on Jenny," Blair taunted, "we're all waiting."

Eric came out from behind Blair.

"Eric," Jenny breathed.

"Are you that ashamed that you wouldn't tell the truth? Gossip Girl was right!" Eric said loudly, "Jenny did lose her V-card! But not with Asher. She had sex with me. Who's gonna love you now?... Babe."

"Eric, why are you doing this?" Jenny cried.

"I just wanted everyone to know the truth. I hate liars Jenny," Eric turned and left.

She chased after him, "I was helping my friend!"

"Helping? Or using?" Eric shot back, "Have fun with your man wh*re."

"Eric you don't understand! ERIC!" Jenny screamed.

"WHAT?" He spun back around only to see Jenny holding her stomach.

"Forget it," she ran away crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Home wasn't any better for her. Jenny walked in to see my brother sitting on the couch.

"Alright, dad left to see grandma in Washington. He'll be back in a month. I'm in charge," he said.

She ran to hug him and broke down crying.

"Jenny? What's wrong?" Dan asked.

"Everything," Jenny cried harder.

"What happened?"

"I was a-at a party a-and Blair came a-and r-ruined it all!"

"Anything else before that? You've been acting strange for about two weeks."

"I'm pregnant," she muttered.

"Oh. My. God. Jenny what were thinking? Dad's going to kill you... If I don't first!" Dan yelled, "Who's the father? That Asher guy?"

"No! He's gay! It's Eric," she cried out.

"Eric? Eric van der Woodsen? Let's go. We're paying him a visit," Dan said still furious that his seventeen year old sister is pregnant.

"No! He doesn't know! We just had a fight at the party and I didn't have the courage to tell him there!" She cried even harder.

"Let's GO!" He roared.

Dan hailed a taxi and they got to the hotel quickly. He paid the man.

He dragged Jenny by the arm, her still crying as they went up the elevator.

He knocked on their door. Serena answered.

"Hey! Dan what are you doing here?" She gave me a kiss, but he was still too upset to kiss back, "What's wrong? Why's Jenny crying?"

"I need to speak with Eric," he said. She looked hesitant, "It's important."

"Eric!" Serena called. "Take a seat, he'll be right out."

Jenny sat as far away from her brother as she could, still crying. Serena sat next to me.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Eric was hurt Jenny didn't care about him or his feelings.

"Eric!" he heard Serena call.

He went to the bathroom. He had cried over her. Thankful, his eyes were no longer pink nor puffy, he walked out.

The first thing he saw was Jenny sitting on one of the arm chairs; feet curled up and crying.

Serena sat next to Dan.

"What's going on?" Eric asked.

"Yeah Dan, what is going on? What are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Jenny's pregnant," Dan said, fists clenched.

"Well it's not mine. I bet it's Asher's," Eric said sitting down.

"No!" Jenny's voice was hoarse obviously from crying, "I was trying to tell you. Asher's gay. I was only helping him out because people were suspicious of his sexuality."

"Oh," Eric said.

"You're the only one I slept with. You're the father," she said.

"So the baby is mine?" Eric asked.

She nodded, "I was going to tell you but we were fighting, it definitely didn't seem like the right time."

"So that's why you were holding your stomach like it was the most precious thing in the world?"

She nodded.

"Oh Jen, I'm so sorry I got angry. But you hurt me," he said crying all over again. She sat next to him as they made up.

Eric gave her a light kiss.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

{A week later}

Everyone knew of Jenny's pregnancy and Eric's mom gave him the family engagement ring.

He invited Jenny to go on a boat ride and she agreed.

They were having fun. But he wanted to just get to it.

"What's that over there?" Eric pointed away and she turned to look. He quickly pulled out the box.

"There's nothing over there..." She trailed off when she saw the box.

"I love you Jenny and I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She squealed hugging him. Eric put the ring on her finger. A perfect fit.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Jenny! It's almost time! You ready?" Her new friend, Hazel-Rose, asked. She's goth but Jenny loves her like sister. And she also happened to be Eric's cousin.

"Yeah." Jenny got up.

"You look beautiful and you know I'm not into mushy things."

"Thanks," she smiled. Her dad came with his arm out. Jenny was only a month and a half pregnant.

As her dad walked her down the isle, she thought of how much she loved Eric.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

"I do," Eric stared into Jenny's eyes.

"And do you Jennifer Humphrey take Eric van der Woodsen as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she smiled.

"You may kiss the bride!" The priest said.

"I love you," Eric whispered.

"I love you too," Jenny whispered back.

Eric kissed her passionately again.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°

Jenny's nine months pregnant. It's December 31.

"ERIC!" She screamed. He ran out.

"What's wrong?"

"My water broke," she cried out in pain from contractions.

At the hospital it took ten hours until their baby (they decided to keep the gender a surprise) was ready to come out. It took four hours for the baby to actually come out.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!" The doctors said, "Born January first at midnight! This is a miracle baby!"

Jenny smiled at Eric.

"Would you like to hold her?" Jenny asked.

"I'm going to drop her," he said.

"Stop being a wuss!" Jenny said.

He took the baby girl and held her, "What are we going to name her?"

"What about Hazel Rose van der Woodsen?"

"Like Hazel as her first name and Rose as her middle name?"

"Yes exactly," Jenny smiled, "What do you say?"

"I say, Jenny van der Woodsen, that I love that name," he smiled.

Yes, Eric hated liars, but he loved Jenny with all his heart. And there was more love than lies so forgiveness was no question.


End file.
